The Fallen Angel
by Hinokami Akame
Summary: "Jika kita tidak bisa bersama di dalam kehidupan." Reborn menatap Lambo. Tiba-tiba saja matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam berubah menjadi merah darah. "Kenapa kau tidak bergabung denganku dalam kematian?" OOC


Author : Oke… Aku nda mau banyak mengeluarkan karbon dioksida jadi… _Enjoy it, Human_! XD

Reborn : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn is belong to Amano Akira and not to this 'kid'.**

Author : But! This fanfic belong to me~!

Squalo : Voooi! **WARNING!** **Reborn and Lambo is completely out of character! And the story is 'gaje'.**

Hibari : Waw… **3.864 words? **Sebaiknya kalian jangan baca…

**_The day when we hold each other hand…_**

**_Will that ever come again?_**

**-The fallen angel.-**

Di dunia ini, kehidupan dan kematian merupakan hal yang saling berhubungan. Suatu ikatan yang tidak mungkin terpisahkan. Ikatan ini juga sama seperti ikatan antara Angel dan Demon. Angel merupakan perwujudan dari kehidupan, karena mereka memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan. Dan Demon merupakan perwujudan dari kematian, karena mereka senang membunuh.

Para Angel dan Demon ini memiliki keturunan yang menjelma menjadi manusia dan berbaur dengan manusia. Salah satu Demon yang paling ditakuti adalah seorang Mafia bernama Reborn. Reborn ditakuti karena dia seorang Hitman terkuat di dunia dan sudah banyak membunuh manusia. Tidak hanya manusia, bahkan Demon pun takut padanya.

Meskipun ia Demon yang disegani dan ditakuti oleh kaumnya sendiri. Reborn sebenarnya tampak seperti manusia, yang banyak dikelilingi wanita. Ya, dia merupakan Demon paling tampan di bumi. Dibandingkan Demon lain yang memiliki wajah buruk dan tubuh yang gemuk; atau terlalu kurus. Reborn memilikitubuh yang tinggi,tidakterlalu kurus tapi juga tidak terlalu berotot. Ia tampak makin sempurna dengan wajah yang tampan, bola mata Hitam legam dan bibir yang sensual. Tentu saja ini membuatnya disukai banyak wanita.

"Yare-yare… lagi-lagi dia dikelilingi banyak wanita." Gumam seorang remaja laki-laki bernama Lambo. Terlihat sedikit ekspresi cemburu di wajahnya. Remaja dengan kemeja bermotif sapi itu menjilat es krim rasa anggur di sendoknya. "Haah… pesta yang menyedihkan."

Hari ini merupakan perayaan hari ulang tahun Reborn. Tsuna berniat mengadakan pesta mewah selama 2 hari untuk merayaan hari ulang tahunnya dan ulang tahun Tutornya itu. Sebuah pesta mewah yang dipenuhi makanan dan wine juga wanita-wanita cantik, dan pastinya mafia. Meskipun mewah, Reborn tampak tidak menikmati pesta itu.

"Daripada mengadakan pesta untukku, sebaiknya kau mengerjakan urusan Fagmilia." Protes Reborn pada muridnya.

"Ayolah Reborn, ini tidak burukkan? Sesekali kau juga perlu refreshing." Ujar pria beriris coklat itu. Reborn hanya mendengus.

Reborn menatap ke arah sudut, tanpa sengaja dia melihat Lambo yang tampaknya juga tidak menikmati pestanya.

'_Keturunan Angel yang polos.'_ujarnya dalam hati. Agak lama Reborn menatap Lambo sampai akhirnya ia melihat remaja sapi itu berjalan ke arah pintu dan menghilang. '_hmm… ternyata memang membosankan._'

**_-_****The Fallen Angel****_-_**

"haaah… yare-yare. Benar-benar hari yang menyedihkan." Lambo berjalan di lorong Vongola HQ yang besar itu, ia berniat berjalan-jalan di taman. '_padahal aku ingin merayakannya dengan Reborn.'_

Cukup lama Lambo berjalan sampai akhirnya dia sampai di taman Vongola HQ yang luas itu. Lambo menghela nafasnya. "Yare-yare… Kelihatannya dia tidak mempedulikankeberadaanku." Ujarnya sambil mengingat saat-saat pesta tadi.

"Lambo?" Suara seorang pemuda membuyarkan lamunannya.

"hmm? Ah… Colonello. Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Yaah… Pestanya membosankan. -Kora!" Jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu. Lambo setuju dengannya. "Lagi pula… kau taukan? Ini ulang tahunnya Reborn."

"Ya… memangnya kenapa kalau dia yang ulang tahun?" Tanya remaja sapi itu.

"Kami berdua itu rival. Reborn selalu memandang semua rivalnya dengan sebelah mata. –Kora! Yaah… aku sudah terbiasa sih. Tatapannya Lal lebih menyeramkan. Haha." Jawab Colonello sambil tertawa garing.

"Memangnya tatapanku menyeramkan hah?" tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita terdengar dari belakang Colonello. "ke mana saja kau?!" Lanjutnya sambil menarik telinga Prajurit muda itu.

"Ah… LAL! Aw! Sakit! –Kora!"

"Beraninya kau meninggalkanku di antara kerumunan orang-orang! Ayo sini!" Ujar instruktornya; Lal Mirch sambil kemudian menarik Colonello masuk ke dalam gedung.

Lambo hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum tipis. '_Reborn selalu memandang rivalnya dengan sebelah mata._'. Kata-kata Colonello bergema di benak Lambo.

"Yare-yare… Setidaknya dia masih melihatmu." Ujarnya sambil menutup sebelah matanya; ini merupakan ciri khasnya. '_Ia bahkan tidak melihatku. Aku tidak ada di matanya._

Lambo kembali menghela nafas; entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafasnya. '_mana mungkin Demon seperti dia mau melihat keturunan Angel sepertiku._'

Guardian of Thunder itu kemudian berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman Vongola HQ yang luas, sambil menyapa beberapa pengawal yang selalu siaga jika ada penyerangan. Lambo terus berjalan mengelilingi Taman yang besar itu sampai akhirnya dia kembali ke tempat pertama. Lambo sedikit terkejut karena di sana ada orang lain yang berdiri diam.

'_Colonello?_' pikirnya. Remaja itu berjalan lebih mendekat lagi, ia terkejut melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya. "REBORN?!"

Reborn yang sedang menatap gedung Vongola HQ itu kemudian hanya melirik sedikit ke arah Lambo, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menatap gedung besar itu. Melihat reaksi Reborn yang seperti itu, Lambo kembali menghela nafas.

'_hari ini aku benar-benar banyak mengeluarkan nafasku._' Lambo kemudian ikut menatap ke arah gedung terbesar milik Vongola. Kesunyian yang ganjil datang di antara keduanya, keduanya hanya diam sambil menatap ke arah yang sama. Lambo memilih untuk diam karena dia tau, kalau dia yang mulai bicara pastinya Reborn tidak akan menanggapinya. '_kalau aku diam saja, pasti dia mau bicara denganku._' 10 tahun dengan Reborn membuatnya sangat mengenal mantan Arcobaleno itu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan pestanya?" dan benar, Reborn memecahkan kesunyian di antara keduanya. "dasar tidak sopan."

"Maafkan aku kalau ini lancang, tapi ada beberapa hal yang menggangguku di dalam sana." Jelasnya. "Lagipula, aku tidak perlu mendatangi pesta ulang tahun kalau yang berulang tahun tidak ada disana," lanjutnya.

"hmph" balas pria bertopi fedora itu. Kesunyian kembali hinggap di antara keduanya. Reborn melirik ke arah Lambo dan menatapnya sesaat. "Lambo."

Lambo tidak menghiraukan, atau lebih jelasnya dia tidak mendengar.

"Lambo." Reborn kembali memanggilnya. Lambo menoleh, tapi bukan ke arah Reborn. Kali ini dia pasti mengira kalau yang memanggilnya bukan Reborn.

"Lambo!" Kali ini Rebornnya memanggilnya sambil menarik lengan pemuda itu.

"E-Eh? Kau yang memanggilku?" Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi wajah tidak percaya. Reborn biasanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_aho-ushi_'.

Pria bertopi fedora itu kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sambil menarik Lambo. "Re-Reborn?! Kau mau membawaku kemana?". Reborn hanya diam, ia terus berjalan sambil terus menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Lambo.

Untuk beberapa saat Lambo sempat bingung kemana Reborn akan membawanya. Tapi setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia sadar kemana Reborn akan membawanya. Lambo sangat familiar dengan jalur ini karena dia melewatinya setiap hari, entah untuk mengecek seseorang atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan.

'_Kamar Reborn._' Ujarnya dalam hati. '_Tapi untuk apa?_'

Reborn kemudian mengambil knop pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Dengan kasar ia mendorong Lambo masuk.

"Re-Rebo…!" Kata-kata Lambo terhenti ketika kemudian Reborn memeluknya. Jarak yang sangat dekat di antara keduanya, membuat Lambo bisa mencium wangi tubuh Reborn yang memabukkan. Kemudian tanpa ia sadari, Reborn mendorongnya ke dinding dan mengunci ruang gerak Lambo. Pemuda sapi itu semakin kebingungan ketika Reborn mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai-sampai ia dapat merasakan nefas Reborn di telinganya.

"hidoi yo… Aho-ushi" Bisik Reborn di telinga Lambo.

"Eh?"

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?" lanjutnya. Diraihnya dagu Lambo dan ditatapnya mata Lambo. "Sampai ingatanmu kembali?"

"E-eh? A-aku… tidak menge-!" Dengan sedikit paksaan, Reborn mencium bibir Lambo. "Umph!"

Pemuda sapi itu menahan nafasnya ketika Reborn memasukkan lidahnya. Tangan yang tadi menyentuh wajah Lambo kini mulai berjalan kebawah. Ke bahu, kemudian ke dada, lalu ke perut. Lambo tersentak dan memaksa Reborn melepas ciumannya, ketika pria yang lebih tua darinya itu mulai meraba bagian pahanya.

"Ya-… Yamero… Reborn." Pinta Lambo.

Reborn menciumi pipi Lambo sambil terus meraba paha pemuda di depannya. Reborn melakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Seakan-akan Lambo adalah barang berharga yang mudah rusak. Perlakuan Reborn yang lembut ini membuat Lambo bingung. Demon yang selama ini menyangkal keberadaannya, tiba-tiba memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"Reborn!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Lambo mendorong Reborn. Reborn mengalah dan mundur selangkah. "Aku… Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menegurku? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawaku kemari? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku, mendorongku ke dinding, dan menciumku? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal-hal yang membingungkan!? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Lambo…"

"Kenapa Reborn? Kenapa?" Mendadak kepalanya merasa sakit dan kakinya goyah. Reborn meraih Lambo yang nyaris terjatuh, dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa Reborn?" Lanjut Lambo dengan suara yang lemah, Kepalanya semakin pusing. Perlahan pandangannya memutih dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang. "Kenapa… Kau berubah jadi Demon? Reborn?"

Lambo tertidur dalam pelukan Reborn.

**-The Fallen Angel-**

**"Lambo!"**

_Siapa?_

**"Lambo!"**

_Siapa itu?_

**Sadarlah, Lambo!**

_Reborn?_

Lambo membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Ia merasakan perih yang amat menyakitkan di kepala dan perutnya. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala dan perutnya.

"Bertahanlah, Lambo!" Ia mendengar suara baritone yang sangat disukainya. Suara itu berasal dari kekasihnya yang sedang memeluknya. "Bertahanlah, aku sudah memanggil ambulans." Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Lambo dengan erat.

Lambo tersenyum lemah. "Reborn…" panggilnya.

"ya?" sahut Reborn dengan senyuman yang dipaksa.

"_ti amo_" Ujar Lambo.

Reborn tahu bahwa pertolongan akan dating terlambat. Begitu pula Reborn sadari, air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya. Dengan lembut ia dekatkan wajahnya kewajah Lambo. Menghapus jarak antara keduanya dan menciumnya.

"Lambo" panggilnya ketika ia mengakhiri ciumannya. "_Ti amo, mio amore._"

Lambo kembali tersenyum "Jangan menangis." Katanya sambil menghapus air mata Reborn. Tubuh penuh darah itu kini dipeluk Reborn.

"Katakan sekali lagi, _love._" Lanjut Lambo dengan suara yang terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. "Dengan senyuman"

Mata beriris hitam kelam yang tidak biasa dimiliki Angel itu kini menatap Lambo. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. "_ti amo, Lambo._" Ujar pria bersuara baritone itu.

Lambo terus tersenyum, tapi senyumannya semakin melemah. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya ia berkata.

"_Ti amo anche io, Reborn_"

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap di mata Lambo. Lambo mati tanpa mendengar sebuah kalimat yang penting dari Reborn.

**-The Fallen Angel-**

**_Mio caro amore…_**

**_Ti sto aspettando…_**

**-The Fallen Angel-**

"Iya, aku ada di kamar". Terdengar suara Reborn yang sedang membalas suara dari _handphone_-nya. "Iya, aku bersamanya. Dia tidur."

Lambo mendengar suara itu dan dia mulai sadar, hanya saja matanya terlalu berat untuk membuka. Ia mulai memperkirakan dimana keberadaannya. '_sepertinya aku sedang berada di atas ranjang_.' Pikirnya. Iya sedikit menggeliat dan berusaha membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Terdengar suara Baritone Reborn yang menyadari gerakan dari pemuda di sebelahnya.

Lambo membuka matanya sedikit, tapi masih tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Meskipun begitu ia dapat merasakan ada sebuah tangan di keningnya yang menyibakkan poninya. Kemudian ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain. Tidak seperti sentuhan sebuah tangan kali ini terasa lebih lembut. Sesaat kemudian, ketika ia sudah bisa membuka matanya dengan sepenuhnya, ia menyadari bahwa Reborn baru saja mencium keningnya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Ujar Reborn sambil mengelus kepala Lambo. "Pasti menyakitkan ketika ingatan dari kehidupanmu yang dulu kembali."

Pemuda berambut ikal mulai berusaha bangun. Ia sedikit mengerang kesakitan ketika kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. "ukhh…"

Reborn mengambilkan segelas air yang sudah disiapkannya. "Jadi," katanya sambil menyodorkan gelas airnya. "seberapa banyak yang kau ingat?"

Tanpa memperdulikan gelas yang disodorkan Reborn, Lambo tampak seperti melompat dan langsung memeluk Reborn. Pemuda sapi itu nyaris saja membuat Reborn dan dirinya jatuh dari ranjang; kalau saja Reborn tidak refleks menahannya. Reborn sedikit terkejut karena perbuatan Lambo itu. Rasa shock itu hanya terasa selama sedetik, detik berikutnya, Reborn melempar gelas yang masih berisi air itu ke tong sampah dan langsung memeluk Lambo.

Disentuhnya rambut Lambo dengan lembut. Reborn tak dapat menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia sangat merindukan Lambo. Ia sangat merindukan aroma tubuh Lambo, kehangatan yang ia rasakan ketika memeluk Lambo, semua yang ada pada Lambo. Reborn dapat merasakan kemejanya basah, begitu pula dengan tangisan Lambo.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Lambo dengan suara yang parau karena menangis.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu." Balas Reborn. Suaranya terdengar lebih kasar.

Dengan cepat di ciumnya bibir Lambo. Lambo dapat merasakan lidah pria yang lebih tua itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Umph! Tu-tunggu dulu… Reborn." Di dorongnya Reborn, sekilas tampak segaris saliva menggantung di antara bibir keduanya, dan kemudian putus.

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama 20 tahun. Kau kira aku masih bisa menunggu?" Tanya Reborn dengan kesal.

"kenapa?" Lambo tidak memperdulikan Reborn. "Kenapa kau jadi Demon?"

Reborn tidak begitu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Lambo. Ya. Reborn bukanlah keturunan asli Demon. Ia adalah keturunan seorang Angel yang kemudian membangkang dan bergabung bersama para Demon lainnya di dalam kematian.

Pria beriris hitam itu kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Lambo, memejamkam matanya sejenak, kemudian menghela nafasnya. Diraihnya kepala lambo dan di dekatkannya ke dirinya.

"Kau yang membuatku memilih jalan ini, _Love._"

**-The Fallen Angel-**

Ti-tidak! Jangan mendekat!

**_Reborn…_**

H-HUAA! Menjauh dariku!

**_Reborn…_**

Ja-JANGAN BUNUH AKU!

**_Reborn!_**

Suara dentuman peluru terdengar begitu nyaring ketika Reborn menarik pelatuk Desert Eaglenya. Senjata yang tidak familiar di tangannya itu digunakannya dengan sangat lihai. Sesaat yang lalu dia baru saja beradu hantam dan berusaha merebut senjata pria di hadapannya; yang tentunya dimenangkan Reborn dengan mudah.

"Ah… Ah…" terdengar suara desahan orang di depannya. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya melotot ketakutan. Pria di depannya tampak seperti malaikat kematian di matanya.

Reborn sengaja tidak menembaknya langsung; ia ingin korban pertamanya ini mengenal ketakukan, ketakutan yang sama seperti di rasakan Lambo.

"Ja-jangan bunuh aku… kumuhon!" pria itu kemudian bersujud kepada Reborn. "Aku akan membayarmu! Berapapun yang kamu mau!"

Reborn diam. Pria itu terus berlutut di depan Reborn. "Membayarku? Heh. Kau pikir aku mau uang?" dijambaknya rambut pria di depannya itu dan dipaksanya untuk menatapnya. "Aku tidak mau uangmu."

Di dorongnya pria itu hingga menghantam dinding. Reborn merasakan sensasi yang menyenangkannya. Ketika wajah pria itu tampak semakin memucat dan bola matanya membesar. Reborn kemudian mengeluarkan selembar foto dan menunjukkannya ke pria di hadapannya.

"Masih ingat dengan pemuda ini?" Pria itu terbelalak kaget, ia sangat mengingat wajah itu. Wajah seorang pemuda tampan yang ia rampok dan ia bunuh.

"Kau menemuinya setahun yang lalu." sebuah seringai sinis terbentuk di bibir Reborn. "dan kau mungkin akan menemuinya lagi."

Di arahkannya senjatanya yang berat itu ke kepala pria di depannya seraya berkata. "Kau mungkin tak akan menemuinya tapi, titip salam untuk Bovino Lambo." sedetik kemudian, Reborn menarik pelatuknya. "Katakan padanya bahwa aku merindukannya."

Terlihat darah dan serpihan tulang; dan mungkin otak berceceran di lantai. Reborn merasakan sebuah sensasi yang aneh dari perutnya yang kemudian naik ke kepalanya, ia menyukai sensasi ini. Setelah selama setahun ia memendam kebencian, akhirnya dia berhasil membunuh pria yang paling dibencinya. Pria yang paling hina yang sudah membunuh kekasihnya.

**_Reborn…_**

Biskan itu kembali terdengar semakin jelas. Ia tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya dan ia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Reborn…" bisikan itu semakin nyata dan berwujud. Suara bisikan itu berasal dari belakangnya. Ia melihat sosok Demon dan Angel mengelilinginya. Tampaknya sang Angel tidak suka dengan hal yang baru saja dilakukan Reborn. Berbeda sengan Angel, tentunya sang Demon senang, karena kini ia mendapatkan pengikut baru.

"Reborn, kau telah membelok dan memihak pada kematian. Kau membunuh orang dan melanggar hukum Angel." Ujar salah satu Angel itu.

"Aku bukan Angel. Aku hanya keturunan Angel yang telah jatuh." sanggah Reborn

Sang Demon tertawa lepas dan berkata. "Anak muda, bergabunglah dengan kerajaanku. Kau akan disukai oleh saudara-saudara barumu. Kau tampan."

Reborn hanya diam, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik fedoranya. Berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kepuasaannya.

Sang Angel yang tampak menawan mendekati Reborn. "Kau adalah keturunanku yang baik. Tapi sekali kau melanggar hukum, maka kau tidak bisa kembali." Jari-jarinya yang halus membelai wajah Reborn. "Aku akan mencabut kekuatanmu."

Sedetik kemudian, Reborn merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan di dadanya. Ia merasa seperti organ dalam tubuhnya ditarik keluar dengan paksa dan menyakitkan. Reborn mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Argh!" Rasa sakit itu kemudian menghilang ketika Sang Angel selesai mencabut kekuatan penyembuhan Reborn. Sosok menawan itu menatap Reborn sesaat dengan pandangan simpatik. "Sekarang kau bukan Angel lagi. Kau adalah keturunan Angel yang terlah jatuh dalam kegelapan. _The Fallen Angel_."

Usai mengatakan itu Sang Angel kemudian meninggalkan Reborn. Tapi tidak dengan sang Demon, ia tetap di berada di dekat Reborn sampai akhirnya Reborn bisa kembali berdiri. Sosok Demon yang tampak besar itu kemudian mendekati Reborn.

"Kerja bagus nak." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum bangga, seakan-akan Reborn memang keturunannya. "Kau memilih pilihan yang tepat."

Reborn hanya diam sambil berjalan mendekati dinding, ia ingin segera melarikan diri, tapi kakinya masih gemetaran.

"Kau tahu? Kalau anak-anakku sangat iri pada Fallen Angel?" ujar sang Demon dengan nada bercanda. Didekatinya wajah tampan Reborn yang memancarkan kekuatan. Dan dengan santai ia berkata. "Mereka abadi. The Fallen Angel itu abadi. Nak, Kau abadi. Sama seperti aku."

Seakan-akan sudah tahu hal itu; dan memang ia sudah mengetahuinya, pria ber irirs mata hitam itu berkata. "Heh. Memang itu yang aku incar."

Reborn menyeringai dan sang Demon tertawa lepas dan menghilang.

**-The Fallen Angel-**

"Setelah itu, aku bekerja pada Vongola. Kemudian aku terkena kutukan Arcobaleno dan menjadi bayi. Lalu ditugaskan menjadi Tutor-nya Tsuna dan meminta Shamal menghapus masa laluku." Reborn memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Lambo. "Tapi ternyata pertemuanku denganmu yang masih bayi saat itu malah membuatku kembali mengingat masa lalu."

Lambo terkejut mendengan cerita Reborn. "Apa kau tau betapa senangnya aku?" lanjut Reborn.

Lambo menundukkan wajahnya, merasa bersalah atas semua yang terjadi pada Reborn. Pemuda sapi itu mulai menitikkan air mata dan tangisannya semakin nyaring ketika Reborn membelai kepalanya.

"Tak kusangka butuh waktu 3 tahun sampai kau kembali berenkarnasi." ujarnya sambil mencium kepala Lambo, menghirup aroma tubuh Lambo. "dan butuh waktu selama 17 tahun sampai ingatanmu kembali."

"Maafkan aku…" Suara Lambo terdengar parau.

Mendengar itu Reborn hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berkata bahwa semua ini sepenuhnya merupakan keinginannya. Ia tidak peduli harus mendapatkan hukuman pencabutan kekuatan. Untuk apa sebuah kekuatan yang tidak bisa digunakannya kepada kekasihnya? Ia memang sengaja memilih jalan ini. Semuanya sudah di perhitungkannya.

"Aku takut tidak bisa menemuimu jika aku tidak hidup abadi." Ujarnya.

Reborn mengubah posisi Lambo hingga akhirnya Lambo berbaring dipangkuan Reborn, persis seperti saat terakhir mereka bersama. Pria yang lebih tua itu menggenggam sebelah tangan Lambo dan menatap kedua iris hijau milik Lambo yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Diciumnya punggung tangan Lambo dengan lembut.

"Aku bersyukur karena bisa menggenggam tanganmu lagi." Reborn menggesekkan wajahnya di tangan Lambo.

"Tidak bisa Reborn." Lambo kemudian bangkit dari pangkuan kekasihnya. "Kau Fallen Angel, berarti kau termasuk kalangan Demon. Angel dan Demon tidak diperbolehkan memiliki hubungan seperti ini. Kau berubah terlalu banyak." Katanya sambil menghapus air matanya.

Pria yang lebih tua di hadapan Lambo hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengerti maksud Lambo, tapi ia sudah membuang sisi Angelnya dan menjadi salah satu dari para Demon, dan ia tidak bisa kembali.

"Reborn… Kau memiliki kematian disisimu dan aku memiliki kehidupan. Kita berbeda dan tidak bisa bersama." Ujar Lambo. Cara bicara Lambo tampak berubah. Ia sudah sepenuhnya kembali ke dirinya yang dulu, pemuda yang pintar, baik, dan murah senyum. Sosok yang dirindukan Reborn, bukannya sosok pemuda cengeng yang bodoh.

Reborn dan Lambo sama-sama berdiam, tapi jari-jari mereka masih saling mengikat. Lambo dapat merasakan genggaman Reborn yang kuat. Tidak lama, Reborn memecahkan kesunyian diantara keduanya.

"Jika kita tidak bisa bersama di dalam kehidupan." Reborn menatap Lambo. Tiba-tiba saja matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam berubah menjadi merah darah. "Kenapa kau tidak bergabung denganku dalam kematian?"

Lambo tersentak. Bukan ia tidak mau bersama Reborn, hanya saja itu pilihan yang menyakitkan dan menakutkan. Ia selalu berusaha tidak membunuh musuhnya karena ia tidak ingin kekuatan penyembuhannya di ambil, dan karena ia tidak ingin menjadi Demon. Tapi mengingat perkataan Reborn yang sudah menunggunya selama 20 tahun, keyakinan Lambo runtuh dan ia memilih untuk hidup bersama kekasihnya.

"aku menerimanya… Reborn" Ujarnya sambil memeluk Reborn. "Jadikan aku seorang Fallen Angel dan milikmu seorang."

Reborn tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya lebih mirip seringaian, sesuatu yang tidak pernah berubah dari dirinya. Meskipun dia sudah menjadi orang yang lebih jahat dan kejam dari siapapun. Meskipun ia sudah membunuh banyak orang dan selalu memasang topeng di balik ekspresi sedihnya. Lambo masih dapat merasakan kehangatan dan dapat melihat diri Reborn yang sesungguhnya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak pernah berubah dari diriku, _Love_." Reborn mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lambo. "_Ti amo, mio amore_"

Lambo Tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. "_ti amo anche io, Love._"

Reborn kemudiam mencium bibir Lambo dengan lembut. Tidak kasar. Tidak seperti ketika ia mencium para wanita-wanita yang ia tiduri.

"Kau ingat kata-kata terakhirku dulu?" Tanya Reborn yang dijawab Lambo dengan gelengan kepalanya dan Reborn mengerti. "Aku bilang**_ '_**Mio caro amore, Ti sto aspettando.'"

Lambo membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia tidak percaya Reborn mengatakanitu dan menepatinya hingga sekarang; tapi Reborn memang pria yang selalu menepati janjinya. Sesaat setelahnya Lambo tersenyum lebar.

Reborn mencium kening Lambo dan berkata. "_Benvenuto a casa"_

_"Sono casa"_ Balas Lambo dengan sebuah senyuman yang semakin lebar.

**-The Fallen Angel-**

"Reborn!" terdengar suara sang Decimo yang memanggil Hitman pilihan Vongola Nono.

Hitman itu menolehkan kepalanya, ia sedang duduk santai di ruang makan yang ada Vongola HQ. Ia melihat sosok pria yang masih menjadi muridnya berjalan mendekatinya. Don keluarga Vongola itu tampak terkejut ketika mendapati ternyata ada Lambo di sebelah Reborn.

"Ada apa, _dame-tsuna_?" Tanya Reborn dengan ketus.

"Hmph! Sejak kapan kau mulai memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi?" Tanya Tsuna dengan kesal karena tutornya memanggilnya _dame._ "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaan Lambo. Aku kebingungan karena kalian berdua menghilang semalam. Syukurlah ia tidak apa."

"Heh. Kau akan terus ku panggil _dame-tsuna _kalau kau masih berdiri di sana dan mengganggu kami berdua."

"Oh… biarkanlah Reborn. Aku tidak keberatan kalau disini ada Vongola." Reborn menyernyit mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya.

Tsuna terkejut dengan kedua orang ini, terutama pada Lambo. Ada yang berbeda dari diri Lambo yang membuatnya tampak sedikit, pintar dan tidak cengeng. Tsuna sadar bahwa ada hal yang terjadi tadi malam dan sepertinya itu bukan hal yang buruk; dan intuisinya tidak pernah salah. Karena Reborn tampak tidak senang dengan keberadaannya Don Vongola yang tidak suka di panggil '_Godfather_' itu kemudian keluar dan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Kasar sekali kau, Reborn" kata Lambo. Pipinya menggembung membuatnya terlihat kesal.

"Kau tidak ingin berduaan denganku?" Tanya Reborn. Wajah Lambo memerah, ia memang ingin berduaan dengan Reborn, walau ia malu mengakuinya. "heh."

Reborn mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibirnya nyaris menyentuh bibir Lambo; kalau saja tidak ada gangguan kedua.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tawa yang pernah Reborn dengar 19 tahun yang lalu. Sang Demon datang untuk menyambut keluarga barunya, Lambo. Ia mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia katakan pada Reborn, hanya saja ada sedikit tambahan. Sang Demon berkata bahwa ia bangga kepada mereka berdua dan menyatakan selamat atas keabadian yang dimiliki keduanya. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia sangat senang bahwa keduanya memilih untuk menjadi Demon.

"Demon. Kau salah… Kami bukan seorang Demon." ujar Reborn.

"Benar" kata Lambo membetulkan.

Sang Demon terheran-heran pada keduanya. Kemudian keduanya berkata nyaris bersamaan.

"_We are The Fallen Angel_."

Mendengar itu, Sang Demon tertawa dengan sangat keras. Di sela-sela tawa Sang Demon yang menggelegar Lambo berkata.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, kan?"

Reborn menatap Lambo. "_Of course, Love. We will always be together. I'll never leave your side and you'll never leave me even if you hate me_."

Lambo tersenyum. Reborn menyeringai. Keduanya berciuman. Sang Demon mengakhiri tawanya dan memohon pamit.

**-The Fallen Angel-**

Author note :

ti amo, Lambo. : I love you, Lambo

Ti amo anche io, Reborn : I love you too, Reborn

Mio caro amore… Ti sto aspettando… : My dear love… I'm going to wait for you…

Benvenuto a casa : Welcome home.

Sono Casa : I'm home.

**-The Fallen Angel-**

Author : GRAAA! Selesai jugaaaaaa! *_dead_

Reborn : Awesome… kau sukses membuatku OOC.

Author : Aku sengaja sayang~ *_kiss papa Reborn._

Reborn : jangan panggil aku Papa…

Author : Pop~?

Reborn : *_point a gun_

Author : O-oke…

Reborn : Sekarang jelasin kenapa aku dibuat OOC.

Author : karena… ceritanya kau dulu kekasihnya Lambo dan kau dulunya Gentle~… setelah Lambo mati kamu jadi galak~… karena disini kamu banyak ama Lambo, makanya jadi banyak keliatan Gentlenya~ Gitu, Love~ :3

Reborn : *_sigh, _ whatever… *_pick a note from Author… _ Thanks for Reading. We're sorry if there's any miss typo. And sorry if you don't like the story.

Hibari : RnR! Read and Review… or Kami korosu!

Xanxus : FLAME! Give this trash a **Flame of Rage**!

Author : XD Xanxus! Jangan promosi lagu! XDD


End file.
